


Dark night

by Justafoolintherain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Magic, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafoolintherain/pseuds/Justafoolintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New creatures arrive in Beacon Hills. A cold feeling and a little voice saying "something is wrong" appears in Stiles' head as a warning and then it's gone... until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark night

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is the first fic I've ever wrote, I'm sorry if it's confusing or whatever. No betas for this one and English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I've made some grotesque mistakes.

The sky is already dark when they get into an abandoned house at the edge of the strange and small town. The very fact that this is a strange and small town doesn’t help them at all, considering that they don’t know every single inch of it and can’t call attention to themselves. Of course they planned this through and through and were ready for plan A, B, C, D and E, it can’t be any different when you have Stiles and Lydia together, but even all those plans had some flaws and apparently they don’t have all the luck on their side at the moment because the enemies have found them and looks like the hunting season is now open. No one told the Hale pack that they were the ones being hunted, of course. Why spoil all the fun, right?

The contact with the other three groups is now gone because of some weird interference that Stiles is pretty sure is the witches’ fault, those stupid bad guys that are making their lives so much harder these past few months! Everything was fine, quiet, and then chaos. At least this time the pack was all together and strong and it was about time after all those years with some of them leaving and then coming back again. Maybe 5 years is the limit for everyone to figure out their lives. Anyway, they had to split and now Stiles, Derek and Lydia were together, trying to get back to Beacon Hills without being spotted. It’s a little hard when the bad guys you’re hunting always prefer to hunt travelers.

***

It all began months ago when Danny was leaving the woods at night in his car after a meeting at the Hale house and got attacked by a weird wolf that came from nowhere and disappeared when Derek and Jackson came to help him. According to Danny, the wolf wasn’t a real animal wolf but it wasn’t a werewolf either, and it had a strong and wrong scent, even for a human. The scent part was confirmed by Derek and Jackson who were able to smell it even after the thing disappeared. A few days later the Sheriff got a call saying that a traveler got attacked by some kind of animal, the man survived and said that it looked like a weird wolf or something that drank his blood and then turned into a human. He had lost a lot of blood so no one took the last information seriously, except for the pack, that knew that everything was incredibly wrong with this picture. The same thing happened a few days later but the victim died, so no description until it happened again, this time by an animal that looked like an evil bird, according to the kid who was attacked.

“It’s a bruxsa… probably” was what Stiles said while entering the Hale house with Lydia, none of them bothering to announce themselves. They didn’t have time for it, it has been three attacks in two week, and besides, the Jeep was usually pretty good in letting the wolves know they were coming.

“It’s a what?” Derek was leaving the kitchen, coming to meet the humans.

“A bruxsa” Lydia repeats “We figured it out after the last attack, the one against the kid. According to the Portuguese lore it’s a witch that looks like a beautiful woman who is incredibly powerful and at night becomes a vampire that can turn into a wolf, bird, bat, whatever and drinks the blood of lonely travelers and kids”.

“But we have no idea what it’s doing here. Maybe it wanted to see the world” Stiles added.

“How do we kill it?”

“Oh that’s the fun part, we don’t. All the information we have, which is not much, say that this thing is immortal, so no killing option is on the table. Great, right?!”

It was not a very good thing. Ok, scratch that. It was the worst thing that ever happened to them. Sure they faced some awful creatures that were hard to kill but every single one of them had a weak spot. In five years, this is the first one that no one knows how to kill or control. No information on the bestiary, nothing on Peter’s laptop, nothing on the rich library that Stiles and Lydia were able to put together between all the fights and danger. All they had were pieces of stories on websites that weren’t very reliable. It took them almost three months to find a way to maybe kill this thing, the best shot they’ve got so far, and another week to make a few plans that could work but also had a lot of flaws. And then the shit hit the fan.

“Ok, new info! Not a good one. A bruxsa is a lonely creature that hunts lonely travelers or little kids, right? Yeah, it was supposed to be, but it’s Beacon Hills, so because of some weird mutation in the air or something they started to not mind hunting in group. Yeah, in group, as in four bruxsas, or whatever the plural is, at the same time, but it seems like they have an understanding and it’s supposed to be at least one person for each bruxsa, no way for them to share food, apparently. OMG, we’re doomed.” Stiles said to the room full of people in front of him, just stopping to take a breath when he had finished telling the news.

The six werewolves and three humans looked at him with weird expressions that were a mix of confusion, anger and fear. Lydia was the one that spoke first.

“What are you talking about? What happened?”

“My father just received a call from the station. Four teens were camping in the woods last night and were attacked, they say that it was the same kind of creature from the other attacks but each person had a distinct pattern of claw marks and bites. And the same thing happened two nights ago with a group of 7, but only four of them were attacked, the creatures managed to separate them from the others”

“We need a new plan” was all that Derek said and the others agreed.

*  
A strong spell needed to be made and because of the number of bruxsas it was something Deaton alone couldn’t deal. They needed to recruit an ally. Danny, Boyd and Isaac went to a town next to Beacon Hills to find a witch who long ago was a close friend of the Hales, and back home they were supposed to somehow get the clothes of the victims. Scott and Allison, Erica and Jackson had to visit a few towns to get some ingredients for the spell and everyone had to keep contact with the other groups all the time and meet back in Beacon Hills after one week. That was the easy part of the plan, at least was supposed to be the easy part. Derek, Stiles and Lydia went to the very center of the country to a small town they didn’t knew that even existed to get the final piece of the puzzle, the key for all the spell. A simple silver amulet hidden on the ground of the old cemetery that had been destroyed hundreds of years ago. Everything was going as planned until Derek took the amulet to put it inside a special box Deaton gave them. It started glowing and suddenly there they were, the four witches, looking at them, beautiful but not at all happy. Derek closes the box, realizing that they are now confused, they want the amulet, according to the legend, with it gone they are unstoppable and they know the alpha has it, but they can’t… sense it. It gives the others time to run.

***

And that’s how they ended up here, in this abandoned house. Their nerves are on edge, and they just can’t let anybody see them out there. Someone sees them and they are dead. The three of them stop for a while, Stiles and Lydia to catch their breaths and Derek to recognize where they are and if the enemies are close. They’re safe, for now.  
Stiles knows what’s going to happen now, they’ll have to run, run for their lives, get into the car and get the hell out of this town. But he also knows what’s going to happen if they take this escape route. He doesn’t think he was supposed to know, but he does. Well… sort of. He looks at Derek and realizes that the man has been watching him during his internal battle. A weak smile tries to cross Stiles’ face and he pushes the fear down and builds up his defenses again. They don’t have time to lose focus. A couple of seconds can be the difference between life and death right now.

“Ok, spill it. I know this face, something is wrong. This has something to do with the vision thing that showed up a couple of months ago, right?” Lydia is looking at him with arms crossed and waiting for him to start talking.

“Ok, yes I think it is, although I’m still freaked out about it because what the hell?! Why is this happening to me? Isn’t this whole chaos enough?” Stiles starts, panicking a little.  
“Stiles” is all Derek says.

“Fine. It’s like I’m living this moment for the second time in my life. I know we’ll be able to leave this town in safety. I can see that the car will have a little problem at the bridge but we’ll jump into the water, that will be freaking cold by the way, and everything will be alright. Except it won’t”.

“What do you mean?” demands Lydia while Derek does nothing but frowns a little.

“For some reason I know, kind of remember, all this but it doesn’t calms me down. I have this feeling telling me that I’m not remembering everything. There is more to it, something bad happens when we get out of the water, something really bad that has to be avoided at all costs”.

“But what?” this time Derek looks concerned. He can hear the young man’s heartbeat and it’s fast.

“I have no freaking clue! My mind refuses to show me the whole thing, but it gives me an odd, cold feeling and it makes me think that there is something wrong, it makes me panic okay”

“It makes you fear for us” Lydia finishes for him. He stares at her with a blank expression and gives a small nod.

“The thing is, I just can’t let the three of us repeat what I remember, I can’t let us jump into that river”.

Derek looks at Stiles, worried, and nods. “Okay”, he says, “we go for another route. We’ll follow the second plan, I’ll stay behind for a couple of minutes as bait while you two get the box and then get the hell away from here. I’ll be able to meet you half way, where we planned”.

“No. You can’t be bait. It’s insane!”

“It’s the only way for us to have a chance of getting the box and getting out alive, you know that.”

And the truth is all of them know this. Derek looks calm, sure of what he is saying. Stiles is trying to feel as confident as him but he just feels lost. Lydia doesn’t show it but she is scared for Derek, they became friends in their weird confused way after a couple of years of small fights, something no one expected. Suddenly Stiles notices that the cold feeling is gone, he notices that the little voice inside his head whispering ‘this is wrong’ is now gone too. Seems like this is the only idea that will let them have some chance. There is no other way. The three of them look at each other, nodding. The plan is settled. They start to move.

With this new plan they go to the alley that exists by the side of the house. Derek is still with them, he’ll have to create a distraction before the other two leaves the house. They start walking as fast as they can but not making a sound, and then Derek hears it. They are coming. Derek lets his claws and fangs out, Stiles grabs his gun and Lydia positions herself between the two mans with silver knives on her hands. Three wolves appears in front of them and a huge hawk is flying around the house, ready to attack. The fight is short but bloody, the training Lydia and Stiles had in all those years let them move easily fighting the wolves and dodging the hawk. In one of the times the hawk dives to get Lydia, Derek jumps in it and pushes it to the ground. The dark sky starts to turn blue and the sun starts to appear on the horizon. As far as they know, this is a good thing, since the bruxsas only turn at night, but they are still dangerous with all the power they have.

Derek looks at Lydia and Stiles trying to see if they have any kind of plan and Stiles is about to say something when they hear a weird sound coming from one of the bruxsas, they follow her eyes and realize that she is doing something with Derek’s jacket. The box falls to the floor, open. The amulet is visible now. Stiles looks at them just in time to see the small change in their faces. The cold feeling and the little voice in his head are back. “Fuck”.

**Author's Note:**

> The sources I had for the bruxsa details all write it's name like this so I hope it's correct and I made some changes about the creature to fit it into the story I wanted to tell.
> 
> I know it's open... maybe I'll write more, I'm still thinking about it.


End file.
